Untitled so far
by ForeverVampires ForeverFriends
Summary: VampireGoddess12Xx's and Unreadable85 first co-authored story! Sorry can't give a summary but read it anyway! And We would very much appreciate it if you reviewed! OR Unreadable85 WONT POST HER CHAPTER!


**::Okie Dokie! For anyone who hasn't looked at our BIO this is VampireGoddess12Xx and Unreadable85. If you don't know already we are in fact bestfriends and this is an account we made with eachother. We will be uploading co-authored stories onto this account, this is my portion of the story. I will be playing the part of the female and Unreadable85 will be playing the part of the male. As far as I know Unreadable85 isn't very far in her portion.. so you guys are gonna end up waiting a while until it gets posted but there shall be more!! I might even add more to my chapter!!::**

Chapter One

His cold hands swept across my neck and grasped it tightly cutting off my air supply. I choked and clawed numbly at his hands, they were warming due to my body heat. I gasped trying to suck air into my deprived lungs, I did not succeed. Softly, ever so softly his hands loosened their grip. I gasped loudly for breath, in the darkness I could tell he smirked. I could feel the cold that radiated off him as he straddled my waist. His terribly cold hand cupped my cheek, I shivered involuntarily. Roughly he forced my face to turn and blew cold air into the shell of my ear. Again I shivered, his voice echoed in my head as he spoke _"I'm going to kill you..."_

I sat up in bed the room was dark and ominous. I was panting and my clothes were soaked due to my sweat. I was running out of pajama's, this was fourth time I had woken up sweat covered, panting, and terrified due to this dream. And that was only this week. I didn't know what this dream was about, if it held any meaning, and if it did what it meant. All I knew was that it scared the hell out of me and I had been dreaming it for the last two months.

I flipped back the warm bed covers and turned on the light on the bedside table. I winced at the sudden brightness as my eye adjusted. My bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor. I peeled off my sweaty wet clothes as I made my way to the antique dresser. Once I got to my dresser I was completely naked and my clothes lay strewn on the floor. I peered at myself in the mirror, I was slim but not to skinny and I had curves in all the right places. I hated my body, I was almost too perfect. Almost, accept for the scar on my right shoulder. It was from a dagger being dragged along my skin. The scar started at my shoulder and dragged downward. I loved the scar though, I loved the way it marred my perfect flesh.

I opened the first drawer of my dresser and pulled out a pair of black lace panties. I slipped them on silently and pulled out a red shirt. It hugged my curves nicely, it fit _perfectly_. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, I was beautiful. There were no more clean pajama bottoms in my dresser. My feet made soft thudding noises as I walked back to my bed. I glanced at the clock as I laid back down, 2:28 it read. I leaned over and turned the light off, the warm covers enveloped me again. I waited for sleep to come, and to be thrust back into my nightmare.

I waited and waited and sleep never came. My body turned under the warm bed sheets as I looked at the clock it was 4:42. I sighed another nearly sleepless night. I pulled the blankets off my body and sat up. My feet once again found themselves on the floor as I turned off the alarm clock twenty minutes to early. I turned the bedside lamp on and stretched my arms. The clothes from earlier laid all over the floor, I picked them up and tossed them in the hamper. I pulled out a pair of faded black jeans and a tripp black and purple lace up corset shirt. I sighed and walked to the bathroom to shower.

The warm water hit my skin from the showerhead above. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, my eyes closed in contentment. I reached for the shampoo, it was lavender scented, I poured a bit into my hands and began to lather it into my hair. Once my hair was knotted and soapy I rinsed and started on with the conditioner. The conditioner was the same scent and it pulled the tangles out of my hair. After I thoroughly rinsed all the soap from my hair I poured a bit of body wash into a washcloth. I washed my body and face and then got out of the shower smelling like a basket of fruit.

I dressed in the clothes I pulled out earlier and pulled on some socks. I tossed my hair into a bun with small strips of black hair that framed my face. I stared at myself in the mirror and decided I looked nice. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced at the clock it read 5:24. I turned the bedroom light off and closed the door behind me as I left my room. I walked down the old steps, certain steps made louder creaks then others. Half way down the steps I could hear the thumping of my dog's tail. I smiled a bit as I looked at her, happy and joyful.

"Hello Levana" I said as I patted her head

I grabbed Levana's leash just as the phone rang. I growled in aggravation " Who the hell is calling me at 5:30 in the morning!"

I grabbed the phone and spat into it viciously "Hello!"

"Azrael?" My mother spoke on the other end

I lifted my lip in a snarl "Yes.."

"Oh, did I wake you?" She asked with no real concern in her voice

"No. Actually I was just on my way out" I gritted out

"Well I just wanted to tell you that today your father-" She began but I cut her off viciously

"I don't care about anything that has to do with my _father_ " I spit angrily

My mother sighed on the other end "Oh Azrael, that was two years ago! Don't hold on to the past!"

I was ready to explode "Don't hold on to the past! How dare you tell me not to hold on to the past!! I let go of everything he ever did to me! Forgive and forget you said! And I did! but he went to far _mother_! I will not forgive and forget this time!" I screamed in to the phone before I slammed it down on the receiver

I looked at my beloved Levana who looked at me with something close to sympathy with her ears down. I smiled a broken smile and clicked her leash on. Every morning Levana and I went for a walk. I slipped on my black low top converse and my BB Dakota black skull-button long Jacket. I opened the door and let Levana out onto the breeze way. I closed the door for a moment and tossed something from my pocket onto the table. I slipped out the door and picked up Levana's leash that was dragging on the floor behind her.

The air outside was cold and every time my nightmare before Christmas Jack web earrings touched my pale skin I got a chill. I was forced to stop as Levana continued to sniff a pole. I sighed as I waited for her to move again, when she finally did she walked about five steps and began to sniff again. After a few more minutes of sniffing Levana finally continued to walk. The sun hadn't yet risen, but a few rays off light were beginning to break over the horizon. Levana and I turned to greet the sun, though I preferred the moon. It was the reason I named Levana, Levana her name meant the moon.

We walked around a few blocks and by the time we got home the sun was fully up. It shined its horribly bright rays all over. I wasn't a vampire but I hardly left the house unless it was dark. Vampires weren't real but I often wished I was one. It must be nice, to live forever, or turn into a bat. But most of all if I was a vampire, I could escape my past, go away and never come back. I could turn my back on my life and act like it never existed, if only I were a vampire.

As soon as I walked in the house the phone rang. The clock on the wall said it was a quarter after six. I walked to the phone and looked at the caller ID, it was my mother again. Why did she continue to call me? And plague me with memories of my destroyed childhood and deprived life. Why could she not leave me be? Every time I thought I was out she dragged me right back in so quickly? Was there no escape? Curse this life of mine!

I picked up the phone "What?" I asked in a dead tone

"Hello?" The voice on the line said, _my father._

"_Father"_ I spat his title like poison

"Azrael.. I just wanted to say I was sorry, for everything" He said with a "true" apologetic

voice

"Oh! You're sorry! You're always sorry!!" I screamed "Well you're not forgiven! Don't you ever call me again! Or I swear to the gods I will call the police" I said

Tears brimmed my eyes as I slammed the receiver down for the second time. I slid down the wall and buried my face in the palm of my hand sobbing. The tears were warm but the warmth wouldn't comfort me. My life was horrible, it always had been. Ever sense I was younger, my parents were always horrible to me. When I hit sixteen I was out of there. I hardly had the money to support myself at that age but I was doing pretty well now. Well, I was...


End file.
